tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Land of Lost Monsters (Netflix Remake)
Episodes * Episode 1: Return of a Dynasty * Episode 2: A Mammoth Undertaking * Episode 3: Dinobirds * Episode 4: Saving the Saber-Tooth * Episode 5: Bug World * Episode 6: Super-croc * Episode 7: The Great Tethys Adventure * Episode 8: Jurassic Magic * Episode 9: Jurassic Safari * Episode 10: Odd-Looking Pterosaurs * Episode 11: Delta of the Doom * Episode 12: Hell's Aquarium * Episode 13: Dangers in the Desert * Episode 14: German Enchanted Forest * Episode 15: Time of Dying * Episode 16: The Land of the Birds * Episode 17: Dinosaur Pioneer * Episode 18: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Episode 19: Saved as a Dodo * Episode 20: Walking Among Titans * Episode 21: Alaskan Expeditions * Episode 22: Treasures in Antarctica * Episode 23: Legend of Predator X * Episode 24: Giants of Madagascar * Episode 25: Non-Penguin * Episode 26: Motherly Dinosaur * Episode 27: Crystal Palace Mascot * Episode 28. An Alien World * Episode 29: Seals of the Caribbean * Episode 30: Planet of the Fish * Episode 31: Japanese Predators * Episode 32: Dwarf Dinosaur Island * Episode 33: Poster Tadpole * Episode 34: South African Tots * Episode 35: Mega Mammals * Episode 36: Miocene Madness * Episode 37: Real Jaws * Episode 38: Whale Killer * Episode 39: Next of Kin * Episode 40: Sailed-Back Safari * Episode 41: Megabeasts: Down Under * Episode 42: Slithering Expectations * Episode 43: The Devil Awakens * Episode 44: Triassic Oddity * Episode 45: Water Dwellers * Episode 46: Bigfoot of the Forest * Episode 47: Cold-Blooded Through Winter * Episode 48: Giants Under The Ice * Episode 49: Jurassic Calamity * Episode 50: Valley of the Uglies * Episode 51: Buzz-Saw Shark * Episode 52: Quick-Witted Thieves * Episode 53: Grevious Dinosaurs * Episode 54: Moa, Moa, Where Are You? * Episode 55: New Rulers * Episode 56: Evasive Gliders * Episode 57: Far-Flunging Acrawlers (Part 1) * Episode 58: Far-Flunging Acrawlers (Part 2) Animals Modern Animals * East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) * Great horned owl virginias * Philippine eagle * Harpy eagle * Red-billed hornbill * American Alligator * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * Great Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) * Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) * Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) * Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) * Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus taurinus) * Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) * Sri Lankan Sambar Deer (Rusa unicolor unicolor) * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) * Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) * Southern Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus sundevallii) * Southern African Lion (Panthera leo melanochaita) * South African Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus jubatus) * Indian Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena hyaena) * Southern Meerkat (Suricata suricatta suricatta) * Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) * Cape Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus pictus) * Dingo (Canis dingo) * Common Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus ursinus) * Oriental Small-Clawed Otter (Amblonyx cinereus) * Binturong (Arctictis binturong) * California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) * Indian Rhesus Macaque (Macaca mulatta mulatta) * White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus) * White-Handed Gibbon (Hylobates lar lar) * Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus pygmaeus) * Western Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes verus) * Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) * Coquerel's Sifaka (Propithecus coquereli) * Indian Flying Fox (Pteropus giganteus) * Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) * Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) * Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) * Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) * Hoffmann's Two-Toed Sloth (Choloepus hoffmanni) * Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) * Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) * American Flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) * Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao macao) * Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) * Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) * Military Macaw (Ara militaris) * Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) * Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) * Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) * Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) * Rhinoceros Hornbill (Buceros rhinoceros) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis ibis) * Blue-Bellied Roller (Coracias cyanogaster) * Golden-Breasted Starling (Lamprotornis regius) * Asian Fairy Bluebird (Irena puella) * Common Myna (Acridotheres tristis) * Village Weaver (Ploceus cucullatus) * Amazonian Royal Flycatcher (Onychorhynchus coronatus coronatus) * European Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus peregrinus) * Osprey (Pandion haliaetus carolinensis) * Common Barn Owl (Tyto alba alba) * African Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) * African Spoonbill (Platalea alba) * Grey Heron (Ardea cinerea cinerea) * Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum gibbericeps) * Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) * Crested Guineafowl (Guttera pucherani pucherani) * Long-Tailed Sylph (Aglaiocercus kingii) * Green-Throated Mango (Eulampis holosericeus) * Giant Hummingbird (Patagona gigas) * Ruby-Topaz Hummingbird (Chrysolampis mosquitus) * White-Faced Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna viduata) * Egyptian Goose (Alopochen aegyptiaca) * Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) * Laughing Gull (Leucophaeus atricilla) * Royal Tern (Thalasseus maximus) * African Penguin (Spheniscus demersus) * Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) * Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) * Indian Cobra (Naja naja) * Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) * Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) * Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) * Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) * Red-Eared Slider (Trachemys scripta elegans) * Indefatigable Island Tortoise (Chelonoidis porteri) * African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) * Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) * Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) * Sand Tiger Shark (Carcharias taurus) * Grey Reef Shark (Carcharhinus amblyrhynchos) * Reef Manta Ray (Manta alfredi) * Short-Tail Stingray (Dasyatis brevicaudata) * Koi (Cyprinus carpio haematopterus) * Giant Mudskipper (Periophthalmodon schlosseri) * Emperor Angelfish (Pomacanthus imperator) * Yellow Tang (Zebrasoma flavescens) * Regal Tang (Paracanthurus hepatus) * Lagoon Triggerfish (Rhinecanthus aculeatus) * Ocellaris Clownfish (Amphiprion ocellaris) * Moorish Idol (Zanclus cornutus) * Twospot Anthias (Pseudanthias bimaculatus) * Green Moray (Gymnothorax funebris) * Western Honeybee (Apis mellifera ligustica) * Leaf-Cutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) * Blue Morpho Butterfly (Morpho peleides) * Hercules Beetle (Dynastes hercules) * Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) * Mexican Red-Knee Tarantula (Brachypelma smithi) * Sally Lightfoot Crab (Grapsus grapsus) * Caribbean Hermit Crab (Coenobita clypeatus) * California Spiny Lobster (Panulirus interruptus) * Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) * Moon Jellyfish (Aurelia aurita) Extinct Animals Episode 1: Return of a Dynasty USA, 67 MYA * Ornithomimus flock of 6 males and 8 females * Borealosuchus * Thoracosaurus * Tyrannosaurus rex ''(2 Male & 2 Female) * ''Edmontosaurus ''(10 Males and 10 females) * ''Ankylosaurus (1 Male & 1 Female) * Triceratops ''(2 Male & 5 Female) * ''Pachycephalosaurus ''(4 Male & 6 Female) * ''Dakotaraptor ''(1 Male) * ''Thescelosaurus (4 Male & 4 Female) * Purgatorius * Didelphodon * Quetzalcoatlus ''(1 Male & 1 Female) '''Episode 2: A Mammoth Undertaking' Russia, 10 KYA * Cave Bear (Ursus spelaeus) (1 Male & 1 Female) * Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) (5 Male & 6 Female) * Cro-Magnon (Homo sapiens sapiens) * Cave Lion (Panthera leo spalea) (1 Male & 3 Females) * Irish Elk (Megaloceros giganteus) (3 Males & 3 Females) * Cave Hyena (Crocuta crocuta spelaea) (3 Females and 2 Male) * Wolf (Canis lupus) * Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) * Saiga (Saiga tatarica) * Woolly Rhinoceros (Coelodonta antiquitatis) (3 Male & 3 Females) Episode 3: Dino-Birds China, 124 MYA * Microraptor ''(2 Male & 2 Females) * ''Zhenyuanlong ''(3 Males) * ''Liaoningotitan ''(9 Female & 9 Males) * ''Incisivosaurus '' * ''Yutyrannus ''(1 Male) * ''Psittacosaurus ''(1 Male, 1 Female & 5 Chicks) * ''Dilong ''(1 Male) * ''Jinzhousaurus * Hyphalosaurus '' * ''Beipiaosaurus ''(1 Female) * ''Jeholosaurus ''(1 Female) * ''Sinosauropteryx ''(1 Male) * ''Repenomamus '' * ''Liaoningosaurus * Confuciusornis ''(1 Female) * ''Guidraco Episode 4: Saving the Saber-Tooth USA, 3 MYA * Titanis ''(1 Male) * ''Smilodon fatalis ''(4 Female & 3 Males) * ''Eremotherium ''(1 Female) * ''Mixotoxodon * American Mastodon (1 Male & 6 Female) * Capromeryx * Hemiauchenia ''(4 Male & 6 Females) * ''Chasmaporthetes * American Lion (1 Male & 2 Female) * Borophagus '' * ''Arctodus ''(1 Male) * ''Hypolagus * Hagerman Horse (Equus simplicidens) (6 Male & 6 Female) * Glyptotherium ''(1 Male) * ''Platygonus * Columbian Mammoth (Mammuthus columbi) (2 Male & 9 Female) * Rhynchotherium Episode 5: Bug World Scotland, 310 MYA * Meganeura (2 Females) * Arthropleura ''(2 Males & 1 Female) * ''Eurypterus * Pulmonoscorpius (1 Female) * Brouffia * Branchiosaurus * Palaeomachus * Strepsodus ''(1 Male) * ''Phlegethontia * Pholiderpeton Episode 6: Supercroc USA, 80 MYA * Deinosuchus ''(1 Female) * ''Teratophoneus ''(1 Male) * ''Nasutoceratops ''(3 Males) * ''Akainacephalus * Talos * Texacephale * Angulomastacator * Edmontonia ''(1 Male) '''Episode 7: The Great Tethys adventure '''Germany, 183 MYA * ''Stenopterygius (1 Male) * Steneosaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Ohmdenosaurus ''(1 Female) * ''Hydrorion * Seeleyosaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Hauffiopteryx * Emausaurus * Ohmdenia * Dorygnathus ''(6 Males) * ''Meyerasaurus ''(2 Males & 1 Young Female) * ''Hauffiosaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Hybodus ''(3 Males) * ''Campylognathoides ''(1 Female) '''Episode 8: Jurassic Magic '''China, 160 MYA * ''Guanlong ''(1 Male, 1 Female & Young Female) * ''Haplocheirus ''(1 Male) * ''Zuolong ''(1 Female) * ''Yinlong ''(1 Male) * ''Tuojiangosaurus (1 Male) * Sericipterus ''(1 Female) * ''Limusaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Yi ''(2 males) * ''Mongolarachne '' * ''Bellusaurus * Yangchuanosaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Shishugoupelta ''(Ankylosaur) (1 Female) * ''Anomoepus ''(1 Female) * ''Mamenchisaurus ''(12 Males & 11 Females) '''Episode 9: Jurassic Safari '''USA, 151 MYA * ''Camarasaurus ''(3 Male & 3 Female) * ''Koparion * Camptosaurus * Marshosaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Dryosaurus ''(1 Male & 1 Female) * ''Brachiosaurus ''(2 Females & 2 Males) * ''Apatosaurus ''(9 Female & 8 Males) * ''Fruitafossor ''(1 Male) * ''Mymoorapelta ''(1 Male) * ''Fruitadens * Triconolestes * Macelognathus * Othnielosaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Diplodocus ''(9 Males & 9 Female) * ''Allosaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Ceratosaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Mesadactylus * Torvosaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Stegosaurus ''(1 Male & 1 Female) * ''Kepodactylus Episode 10: Odd-Looking Pterosaurs 'Brazil, 110 MYA * ''Tropeognathus ''(1 Male) * ''Tupuxuara ''(3 Females & 2 Males) * ''Tapejara ''(1 Female & 2 Males) * ''Anhanguera ''(7 Males & 1 Female) * ''Santanaraptor * Mirischia ''(1 Male) * ''Irritator ''(1 Male) * ''Santanachelys ''(1 Male) * ''Staurichnium ''(Ornithopod) (1 Male) * ''Araripesuchus ''(1 Male) * ''Thalassodromeus ''(1 Female) * ''Araripesaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Amazonsaurus * Brasilovenator ''(Megaraptoran) * ''Santanadactylus ''(1 Female) * ''Cearadactylus ''(1 Female) * ''Unwindia ''(1 Male) * ''Banguela ''(1 Female) '''Episode 11: Delta of the Doom '''Morocco, 96 MYA * ''Carcharodontosaurus ''(2 Males & 2 Females rescued in the Episode 25) * ''Paralititan ''(7 Male & 9 Female) * ''Gamelus ''(Ornithopod) * ''Errachidiasaurus (Abelisaur) (1 Male) * Spinosaurus ''(1 Male and 1 female) * ''Mawsonia * Maroccanoraptor (Dromaeosaur) (1 Young Female) * Deltadromeus ''(1 Female) * ''Onchopristis * Bahariasaurus ''(1 Female) * ''Siroccopteryx ''(1 Female) * ''Kaprosuchus ''(2 males) * ''Rebbachisaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Alanqa ''(1 Male & 1 Female) * ''Osteoporosia ''(1 Male) * ''Aegyptosaurus * Tempisti * Sebecolossus ''(Giant Longirostrine Croc) (1 Male) '''Episode 12: Hell's Aquarium '''USA, 85 MYA * ''Polycotylus ''(2 Males, 2 Females & 2 Young Males) * ''Platecarpus ''(1 Males, 1 Females & 1 Young Females) * ''Squalicorax ''(1 Male) * ''Claosaurus * Archelon ''(1 Female) * ''Toxochelys * Tusotheutis * Tylosaurus (1 Male) * Niobrarasaurus * Globidens * Nyctosaurus * Pteranodon ''(1 Male & 1 Female) * ''Elasmosaurus ''(2 Males & 3 Females) * ''Hesperornis ''(3 Males & 3 Females) * ''Xiphactinus ''(1 Female) * ''Gilicus * Ichthyornis ''(1 Male) * ''Protosphyraena '''Episode 13:'' Dangers in the Desert '''Mongolia, 80 MYA. * ''Velociraptor (2 Males & 1 Female) * Citipati ''(2 Females & 1 Male) * ''Protoceratops ''(3 Females & 2 Males) * ''Estesia * Kryptobaatar ''(1 Male Rescued in the Episode 26) * ''Plesiohadros * Tarbosaurus ''(1 Male & 1 Female) * ''Deltatheridium * Zalambdalestes * Quaesitosaurus * Kol (1 Female) * Gigantoraptor * Halzkaraptor ''(2 Males) * ''Tylocephale ''(1 Male) * ''Saurolophus (1 Male & 1 Female) * Pinacosaurus ''(2 Males) * ''Shuvuuia * Therizinosaurus '' (2 Male & 4 Female) * ''Gallimimus ''(5 Males & 8 Female) * ''Mimeosaurus 'Episode 14: German Enchanted Forest '''Germany, 44 MYA * ''Propalaeotherium ''(1 Male) * ''Diplocynodon ''(1 Female) * ''Leptictidium ''(1 Male) * ''Gastornis ''(1 Male & 1 Female) * ''Darwinius ''(3 Males) * ''Lesmesodon * Strigogyps * Crivadiatherium * Palaeopython (1 Male) * Eurotamandua ''(1 Male) * ''Palaeochiropteryx ''(1 Male) * ''Ailuravus ''(1 Female) * ''Pholidocercus ''(1 Male) * ''Paroodectes * Masillaraptor ''(1 Male) * ''Palaeotis 'Episode 15: Time of the Dying '''Rusia, 253 MYA. * ''Inostrancevia ''(1 Male & 1 Female) * ''Scutosaurus ''(5 Males & 3 Females) * ''Diictodon (2 Males & 2 Females) * Vivaxosaurus * Archosaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Megawhaitsia 'Episode 16: The Land of the Birds '''New Zealand, 1298. * South Island Giant Moa (''Dinornis robustus) (2 Male & 2 Females) * Haast Eagle (Harpagornis moorei) (1 Male) * Huia (Heteralocha acutirostris) (1 Males & 1 Female) * Tui (Prosthemadera novaeseelandiae) '''Episode 17: The Dinosaur Pioneer 'USA, 117 MYA * ''Deinonychus ''(1 Males & 2 Females) * ''Sauroposeidon ''(7 Males & 7 Females) * ''Gobiconodon * Tenontosaurus ''(4 Males & 4 Females) * ''Sauropelta * Acrocanthosaurus ''(2 Males) '''Episode 18: Dawn of the Dinosaurs '''Argentina, 230 MYA * ''Herrerasaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Ischigualastia * Eoraptor ''(2 Males & 3 Females) * ''Saurosuchus ''(1 Male) * ''Exaeretodon ''(2 Males) * ''Pisanosaurus ''(1 Male & 1 Female) * ''Panphagia (1 Male & 3 Females) * Chiniquodon * Ingentia * Hyperodapedon * Aetosauroides * Venaticosuchus * ''Sillosuchus ''(3 males) * ''Probelesodon ''(1 Male) '''Episode 19: Saved as a Dodo * Dodo (5 Males & 3 Females) * Rodrigues Solitaire (1 Male) * Broad-Billed Parrot (3 Males) Episode 20: Walking Among Giants 'Argentina and Brazil, 95 MYA. * ''Argentinosaurus ''(7 Male & 9 Female) * ''Giganotosaurus ''(1 Male & 1 female) * ''Buitreraptor ''(1 Male) * ''Bonaparteichnium * Cronopio * Notohypsilophodon * Bicentenaria * Oxalaia ''(1 Male & 1 Female) * ''Araripesuchus * Alnashetri * Bicentenaria * Neuquenopterus ''Tapejarid * ''Skorpiovenator * Limaysaurus 'Episode 21: Alaskan Expeditions '''Arctic, 67 MYA. * ''Nanuqsaurus ''(1 Male & 1 Female) * ''Pachyrhinosaurus ''(1 Male & 1 Female) * ''Alaskadon (Troodont) (3 Males & 1 Female) * Ugrunaaluk ''(1 Male & 1 Female) * ''Edmontonia (2 Males) * Saurexallopus ''(Therizinosaur) * ''Alaskacephale ''(1 Male) * ''Saurornitholestes ''(1 Female) * ''Cimolodon * ''Alaskamimus ''(Ornithomimosaur) (1 Female) * ''Alaskadraco ''(Azhdarchid) '''Episode 22: Treasures in South Pole 'Antarctica, 195 MYA and 1874 * ''Cryolophosaurus ''(1 Male & 1 Female) * ''Glacialisaurus ''(3 Males & 2 Females) * ''Tritylodon * Antarctovenator ''(Coelophysid) * ''Antarctodactylus ''(Dimorphodontid) * Falkland Islands wolf (''Dusicyon australis) (2 Males) * Striated Caracara (Phalcoboenus australis) 'Episode 23: Legend of Predator X '''Norway, England and Germany, 151 MYA * ''Pliosaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Juratyrant ''(2 Males) * ''Rhamphorhynchus ''(1 Male) * ''Duriatitan * Kimmerosaurus (1 Male & 2 Females) * Purberckia ''(Ornithopod) * ''Archaeopteryx ''(2 Females & 1 Male) * ''Aspidorhynchus ''(1 Female) * ''Aegirosaurus * Dacentrurus * Compsognathus ''(3 males, 3 females) '''Episode 24: Giants of Madagascar '''Madagascar, 67 MYA and 2 Ka * ''Majungasaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Rapetosaurus ''(6 Male & 6 Female) * ''Rahonavis ''(2 males) * ''Mahajangasuchus * Beelzebufo ''(1 Male) * ''Masiakasaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Maevaranosaurus (Ornithopod) * Simosuchus * Voay * Malagasy Dwarf Hippopotamus (1 Male) * Elephant Bird (Aepyornis maximus) (1 Male) * Plesiorycteropus * Archaeoindris ''(1 Male) '''Episode 25: Non-Penguin '''Maine, 1830 * Great Auk (2 Males & 2 Females) * Labrador Duck (2 Males & 2 Females) '''Episode 26: Motherly Dinosaur '''USA, 80 MYA * ''Maiasaura ''(2 Males & 3 Females) * ''Daspletosaurus ''(3 Males & 3 Females) * ''Bambiraptor * Orodromeus * Einiosaurus ''(1 Female & 2 Males) * ''Euoplocephalus * Edmontonia * Rubeosaurus * Basilemys * Hypacrosaurus * Prenoceratops * Cimexomys * Montanazhdarcho 'Episode 27: Crystal Palace Mascot '''UK, 126 MYA * ''Iguanodon ''(7 Males & 7 Females) * ''Baryonyx ''(1 Males & 1 Females) * ''Caulkicephalus * Iberomesornis * Concavenator (1 Male) * Polacanthus * Angloposeidon * Helochelydra * Xenoposeidon * Anteophthalmosuchus * Istiodactylus * Neovenator ''(1 Male) * ''Hypsilophodon ''(2 Males & 2 Females) * ''Eotyrannus * Angloraptor 'Episode 28. An Alien World '''Canada, 507 MYA * ''Anomalocaris ''(1 Male) * ''Hallucigenia '' * ''Opabinia ''(2 Males) * ''Pikaia * Ottoia 'Episode 29: Seals of the Caribbean '''Cuba and Haití 1877 * Caribbean Monk Seal (3 Male & 3 Female) * Gould's Emerald * Cuban Red Macaw (1 Male & 1 Female) '''Episode 30: Planet of the Fish '''Australia, 380 MYA * ''Gogonasus ''(3 males, 2 females) * ''Dunkleosteus ''(1 male, 2 females) * ''Materpiscis * Onychodus * Titanichthys ''(Just like ''Dunkleosteus, I made it as a speculate species.) '''Episode 31: Japanese Predators '''Japan, 121 MYA and 1888 * Fukuiraptor ''(2 Males & 3 Females) * ''Fukuisaurus ''(2 Males) * ''Fukuivenator * Fukuipelta (Ankylosaur) * Fukuititan '' * ''Koshisaurus * Sika deer (Cervus nippon) * Japanese Raccoon Dog (Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus) * Honshū Wolf (Canis lupus hodophilax) (3 Males & 3 Females) '''Episode 32: Dwarf Dinosaur Island Romania, 67 MYA * Balaur ''(2 Males & 1 Female) * ''Telmatosaurus ''(2 Males) * ''Bradycneme * Elopteryx '' * ''Allodaposuchus * Doratodon * Magyarosaurus ''(3 Males) * ''Transsylvenator ''(Abelisaur) * ''Struthiosaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Zalmoxes * Hatzegopteryx Episode 33: Poster Tadpole 'Costa Rica,1844 * Golden Toad (1 Male & 2 Female) * Harpy Eagle (''Harpyja harpia) * Black-Crowned Central American Squirrel Monkey '''Episode 34: South African Tots South Africa,195 MYA and 1570 * Heterodontosaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Massospondylus ''(7 Males & 7 Females) * ''Melanorosaurus * Elliotsaurus ''(Scelidosaur) * ''Lesothosaurus ''(1 Female) * ''Dracovenator '' * ''Syntarsus * Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) (7 Males & 7 Female) * Bluebuck (Hippotragus leucophaeus) (4 Males & 4 Female) * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) Episode 35: Mega Mammals 'Mongolia, 35 MYA * ''Paraceratherium ''(1 Male & 1 Female) * ''Hyaenodon ''(2 Males & 2 Females) * ''Nimravus * Crocodylus bugtiense * Adocus * Centropus sp. * Embolotherium * Guangxicyon * Entelodon ''(3 Males & 1 Female) * ''Desmatolagus * Hulgana * Eomoropus ''(3 Males & 4 Females) * ''Lophiomeryx 'Episode 36: Miocene Madness '''Argentina, 8 MYA * ''Argentavis ''(1 Male & 1 Female) * ''Thylacosmilus ''(1 Male & 1 Female * ''Paranauchenia * Purussaurus ''(1 Female) * ''Cyonasua * Macroeuphractus * Borhyaenidium * Protoglyptodon * Leptoptilos patagonicus * Diadiaphorus * Megapiranha ''(7 Males & 5 Females) * ''Protomegalonyx * Devincenzia * Phoberomys * Telicomys * Stylocynus * Eudromia * Hemihegetotherium 'Episode 37: Real Jaws '''USA, 14 MYA * ''Carcharocles megalodon (1 female) * Desmatophoca * Brygmophyseter (1 male) * Desmostylus * Gomphotherium (1 male & 1 female) * Cetotherium * Moropus * Synthetoceras * Teleoceras * Prosthennops * Aepycamelus ''(2 females) * ''Brachycrus * Amphicyon ''(1 male) * ''Hipparion * Epicyon 'Episode 38: Whale Killer '''Egypt, 35 MYA * ''Basilosaurus (1 males) * Dorudon ''(1 male, 1 female) * ''Arsinoitherium (1 male) * Biretia * Gigantophis * Carcharocles * Thalassochelys 'Episode 39: Next of Kin '''Kenya, 2 MYA * ''Australopithecus ''(4 Males & 6 Females) * ''Paranthropus * Deinotherium ''(2 male & 6 Female) * ''Dinofelis ''(1 male, 1 female) * ''Sivatherium ''(1 male, 1 female) * ''Pelorovis ''(1 Male) * ''Hipparion * Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) * Pachycrocuta * Crocodylus anthropophagus * Black-Backed Jackal'' (''Canis mesomelas) * Ancylotherium ''(5 Male & 5 Female) * ''Metridiochoerus ''(1 Male & 2 Female) * African Rock Python (''Python sebae) * Geochelone * Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) * Ostrich (Struthio camelus) * Ugandan Kob (Kobus kob) * Lappet-faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) * Helmeted Guineafowl'' (''Numida meleagris) 'Episode 40: Sailed-Back Safari '''USA, 274 MYA * ''Dimetrodon (1 male, 1 female) * Edaphosaurus ''(6 males, 6 females) * ''Seymouria * Diplocaulus ''(2 males, 1 female) * ''Platyhystrix ''(1 male) * ''Varanosaurus * Xenacanthus * Cotylorhynchus 'Episode 41: MegaBeasts: Down Under '''Australia, 100KA * ''Procoptodon ''(2 males 2 females) * ''Diprotodon ''(7 males, 9 females) * ''Wonambi * Marsupial Lion (Thylacoleo carnifex) ''(1 male & 1 female) * Emu (''Dromaius novaehollandiae) * Genyornis * Megalania (Varanus priscus) ''(1 male) * Thylacine (''Thylacinus cynocephalus) (1 male, 1 female, 2 juveniles) * Quinkana * Phascolonus 'Episode 42: Slithering Expectations '''Colombia, 60 MYA * ''Titanoboa ''(1 male) * ''Carbonemys ''(3 males, 1 female) * ''Cerrejonisuchus * Anthracosuchus * Lorosuchus * Monotrematum ''(1 female) * ''Catopsalis * Acherontisuchus * Dipnoan * Carodnia * Lithornis 'Episode 43: The Devil Awakens '''Argentina, 67 MYA * ''Carnotaurus ''(1 male, 1 female) * ''Saltasaurus ''(4 males, 4 females) * ''Aerotitan ''(1 female) * ''Willinakaqe * Austroraptor ''(1 male) * ''Allenoraptor ''(Megaraptor) * ''Allenosaura (Ornithopod) * Bonapartenykus * Dreadnoughtus (4 Males & 6 Female) * Noasaurus * Soroavisaurus * Argentodites * Mesungulatum 'Episode 44: Triassic Oddity '''Switzerland 224 MYA * ''Plateosaurus ''(2 females) * ''Liliensternus * Cymbospondylus (1 female) * Nothosaurus ''(1 male) * ''Tanystropheus ''(1 Male) * ''Psephoderma ''(2 males, 2 females) '''Episode 45: Water Dwellers '''USA, 452 MYA * ''Cameroceras ''(1 male, 1 female) * ''Megalograptus ''(2 males, 2 females) * ''Isotelus rex * Astraspis '' '''Episode 46: Bigfoot of the Forest '''China, 100KYA * ''Gigantopithecus (2 males, 4 females) * Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) * Palaeoloxodon (2 Male & 7 Female) * Hyaena ''sp. * ''Eucladoceros (''1 male & 1 Female) * ''Tapirus sanyuanensis * Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee) * Rhinoceros sinensis * South China Tiger (Panthera tigris) * Homo erectus 'Episode 47: Cold-Blooded Through Winter '''Australia, 121 MYA * ''Koolasuchus ''(1 female) * ''Kakuru * Leaellynasaura ''(3 males, 4 females) * ''Kronosa''s''urus * Enchodus * ''Eumerallia ''(Muttaburrasaurid) (6 males, 6 females) * ''Aussiedactylus (Pterosaur) * ''Minmi * Aussiespinus * Rapator ''(1 male) '''Episode 48: Giants Under The Ice '''Russia, 1765 * Steller's Sea Cow (''Hydrodamalis gigas) (3 males, 3 females) * Spectacled Cormorant (Phalacrocorax perspicillatus) (4 males, 6 females) * Steller's Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus pelagicus) * Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) * Northern Fur Seal (Callorhinus ursinus) * Tufted Puffin (Fratercula cirrhata) * Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmanus) * Bowhead Whale (Balaena mysticetus) 'Episode 49: Jurassic Calamity '''USA, 195 MYA * ''Dilophosaurus ''(2 females & 1 Male) * Scelidosaur * ''Scutellosaurus ''(1 males, 2 females) * ''Kayentavenator * Dinnebitodon * Kayentasuchus * Eopneumatosuchus * Sarahsaurus 'Episode 50: Valley of the Uglies '''USA, 31 MYA * ''Archaeotherium ''(1 male, 1 female) * ''Mesohippus * Hesperocyon ''(1 male) * ''Eusmilus * Merycoidodon * Diceratherium * Subhyracodon * Protoceras * Hyaenodon * Poebrotherium ''(1 female) * ''Paracrax 'Episode 51: Buzz-Saw Shark '''Germany, 280 MYA * ''Helicoprion ''(1 male) * ''Eudibamus * Dimetrodon teutonis males and 2 females * Alierasaurus 'Episode 52: Quick-Witted Thieves '''USA, 126 MYA * ''Utahraptor ''(7 males & 4 females) * ''Gastonia ''(1 male) * ''Nedcolbertia * Hippodraco ''(1 female) * ''Falcarius ''(1 male and 2 females) * ''Flavodactylus ''(Istiodactylid) * ''Cedarosaurus * Wahkarmoosuchus ''(Goniopholid) * ''Cifelliodon * Mierasaurus * Geminiraptor '''Episode 53: Grievous Dinosaurs '''Alberta, 75 MYA * Gorgosaurus (2 males and 1 female) * Quetzalcoatlus (pterosaur) * Hypacrosaurus (1 female and 1 male) * Centrosaurus '''Episode 54: Moa, Moa, Where Are You? New Zealand, 10,000 KYA * Giant Moa (Dinornis maximus) males and 2 females * Harpagornis mooeri (1 female and 2 males) Episode 55: New Rulers '''South Africa, 251 MYA * Cynognathus (2 males, 1 female) * Kanneymeria * Lystrosaurus (3 males, 4 females) * Erythrosuchus * Mesosaurus * Chiniquodon '''Episode 56: Evasive Gliders '''Kyrgystan, 235 MYA * Longisquama (1 male, 1 female) * Madygenerpteron * Sharovipteryx (3 females) * Kyrgzsaurus * Madysaurus * Fayolia * Longchidion * Paleoxyris '''Episode 57: Far-Flunging Acrawlers (Part 1) '''Arizona, 240 MYA;Texas, 235 MYA * Arizonasaurus (1 male) * Cheirotherium * Anisodontosaurus * Quasicyclotosaurus * Eocyclotosaurus * Desmatosuchus (1 male) * Tecovasaurus * Tecovasuchus * Caseosaurus '''Episode 58: Far-Flunging Acrawlers (Part 2) '''South Africa, 245 MYA; India, 244 MYA * Euparkeria (1 female) * Chasmatosuchus * Proterosuchus * Cynognathus * Kannemeyria * Shringasaurus (1 male, 1 female) * Cherninia * Paracyclotosaurus '''Episode 59: Not a Crocodile Brazil, 286 MYA * Prionosuchus (1 female) * Xenacanthus * Dipnoan * Captorhinus * Timonya and more adventures are yet to appear, so stay tuned............................. Trivia * In episode 4, we replace California, Argentina, and Texas. * There are animals that survived to the present in episodes 29, 33, 39, 41, 46 and 48. Category:Netflix